Dulce como la miel
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: One-Shot. Nathaniel crea el regalo perfecto para la persona que lo tiene completamente hechizado, pero no tiene el valor de entregarlo por si mismo. Y Chloé solo quiere un tiempo a solas para meditar el cambio que a dado su vida, sin embargo, el camino de ambos se cruzan, y juntos crean una esplendida velada que jamas olvidaran... [Nathloe] [Y una pizca de LadyNoir(?)]


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡Aquí Okami Akai presentándoles esta pequeña historia! La verdad fue un reto al principio crearla ya que manejar la personalidad de Chloe fue algo que me recordó un poco a Felix xD Pero finalmente aquí esta y espero que realmente les guste :'3  
**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 _ **"Dulce Como La Miel"**_

Los trazos del pincel en el lienzo eran suaves y pulcros, como si estuviera danzando con la pintura misma en armonía, los colores eran vividos y le daban un aspecto de realismo total a aquel cuadro.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de su obra, le gustaba admirarla a pesar que a veces se ruborizaba un poco por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Además que le urgía terminarla hoy.

Debía ser el único estudiante que quedaba en el instituto. Se había quedado en el club de arte para terminar su pintura, y se le había pasado las horas volando, era extraño que nadie lo hubiera echado a patadas aun.

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, le dio una última pincelada a su obra.

Se apartó un poco para admirarla, de solo verla completada hacia que una extraña ansiedad comenzara acentuarse en su estómago, pero ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás por muy nervioso que se encontrara.

Aunque ciertamente no tenía sentido alguno de porque ponerse nervioso, nadie se daría cuenta de quien pinto aquel cuadro.

Sin embargo, había otro motivo para su ansiedad… y eran esos dichosos sentimientos que lo impulsaron a hacer esa pintura.

Debía de estar loco, sí.

Con un suave suspiro; tomo el cuadro con delicadeza, no era demasiado grande ni muy pequeño, solo lo justo. Y ya estaba hecho, solo necesitaba enviarlo en la noche o cuando llegara a casa. Así que con eso en mente salió del aula de arte y se dirigió a la salida con pasos tranquilo caminando por el desolado pasillo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto tan incómodo?

¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos no los comprendía ni siquiera el mismo?

Al pensar en la persona que le gustaba terriblemente; le daban ganas de reírse quedamente, cualquiera diría que ya había perdido la cabeza.

¿Pero que podría hacer el contra el caprichoso amor que atacaba cuando menos te lo esperas?

Y eso es lo que le había pasado exactamente a él, fue algo tan sorpresivo que primero entro en negación absoluta diciéndose que de verdad estaba pensando cosas que no son y que jamás pasaría. Eso ocurrió tiempo después de que hubiera superado el pequeño enamoramiento que sentía por Marinette Dupain-Cheng, finalmente se dio cuenta que el corazón de ella ya había sido hechizado por cierto modelo rubio de su misma clase. Aunque para él era muy obvio; Adrien Agreste parecía ser ajeno de los buenos sentimientos de la chica de ojos azules. Hasta que un día misteriosamente ambos se habían acercado más y anunciaron que por fin eran pareja, fue chistoso porque casi toda la clase se acercó a Adrien para comentarle con una palmadita en la espalda; que después de tanto tiempo por fin había abierto los ojos, y otros habían festejado con emocionante entusiasmo, casi gritando a los cuatro vientos que por fin se había cumplido su shipp especial (Esto último lo había celebrado Alya, Rose y Mylene)

Él se había alegrado sinceramente por ellos, pero no pudo evitar ver a la nueva pareja con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y un poco de melancolía, preguntándose si alguna vez eso podía tocarle a él.

Después de eso, Matinette se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana de los pocos que tenía (Por no decir la única). Al principio el rubio se puso un poco celoso, curiosamente le recordaba un gato arisco cuando el charlaba con la Franco-China, y sentía la mirada asesina de Adrian a sus espaldas, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, ya que no quería problemas con nadie, a lo que Marinette con su sonrisa de luz le decía que no había problema, entonces ella también le lanzaba una amenazaba de muerte a su novio si seguía con el drama y el espectáculo. Al final, Adrien también fue cediendo a su impulso de celopata compulsivo y había intentado formar también una amistad, y hasta ahora lo consideraba como un buen amigo, aunque a veces… casi podía oír que le siseaba si se acercaba demasiado a ella.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios ante los buenos recuerdos, pero eso solo hacia crecer un poco más la soledad por su parte. Quería a sus amigos, sí, pero el necesitaba y quería alguien más a su lado, alguien; que sabía que se rociaría con ácido antes de salir con él a pesar que había cambiado un poco su actitud misteriosamente en el último año que paso.

Alzo la mirada al cielo con ese bello matiz entre esos colores que indicaban que pronto anochecería. Termino de bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida principal.

Pero curiosamente cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie afuera; se detuvo drásticamente a escucha una voz demasiado similar soltar alguna que otra maldición poco digno en una dama.

Con curiosidad y con el corazón ya acelerado en su pecho; giro lentamente sobre sus talones, conteniendo la respiración al ver el fruto de sus problemas personificado en ese instante, con su melena rubia ahora suelta cayendo en delicadas ondas por debajo de sus hombros, su delgado pero estupendo cuerpo femenino sentado en una de las últimas bancas del enorme patio. Ella permanecía con la cabeza gacha con su vista seguramente anclada al suelo, toda ella en una postura de desosiego, o como si algo le estuviera afligiendo muchísimo.

—Chloé…—murmuro el sintiendo como automáticamente se ponía algo nervioso, y un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Apretó ligeramente el marco de la pintura en su mano.

A sus diecisiete años aún seguía comportándose como un tonto crio adolecente, cuando ya casi era todo un hombre joven.

No podía evitarlo; a veces la timidez lo consumía vivo con ciertas personas.

Y en contra de su buen juicio; comenzó a dar pasos silenciosos hacia ella, atraído como un imán. Sabía que no era el momento de acercarse, que de seguro la chica quería estar a solas, pero simplemente era como si su cuerpo no lo obedeciera, se sentía cautivado, como si lo estuviese llamando silenciosamente con su corazón a pesar que eso no podría pasar nunca y solo se lo estaba imaginando él.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Era un pobre idiota enamorado…

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella no se percató de su presencia, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, o más bien… como si estuviera hablando sola consigo misma.

—Esto de verdad es absurdo, no debería importarme—dijo la rubia con su vista fija en sus zapatillas.

El ladeo un poco la cabeza deteniéndose por un momento, notando que su voz sonaba algo… amargada.

—Que patética soy…—murmuro Chloé apretando la tela de sus pantalones entre sus dedos—Si nadie cree que eh cambiado para bien; entonces no es mi asunto, es problemas de ellos…—continuo apretando lo labios.

Cuando ella iba a decir algo más al aire, noto como un par de zapatos oscuros entraron a su campo visual, la chica alzo la mirada sorprendida, ya que había creído que se encontraba sola después que las clases terminaron hace horas.

Los ojos azul intenso de Chloe se ampliaron al ver al chico que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

—¿Nathaniel?—murmuro perpleja.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando su rostro blanquecino y ahora ligeramente maquillado, lo justo para resaltar su belleza natural, y no como antes; que siempre se esforzó por lucir extravagante como una diva, ahora su vestimenta era más sencilla aunque seguía estando a la moda, con un chaqueta negra de algodón y una camisa de tirantes amarilla con franjas negras, unos pantalones ajustados oscuros y unas zapatillas doradas, algo que resaltaba su buena figura y que le aceleraba un poco el pulso. Aparte de sus hermosos orbes azulados, le llamaba mucho la atención sus labios tentadores de melocotón.

Trago hondo ante eso último, pero frunció el ceño cuando noto como sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos al igual que sus largas pestañas, como si le faltara muy poco para derramar aquellas lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto suavemente, genuinamente preocupado, jamás había visto a la rubia en aquel estado, como si algo la estuviera afectado de sobremanera. Normalmente su carácter siempre era vivaz, le gustaba salirse con la suya pero de buena manera. En ese último año pudo observar su sutil pero notorio cambio, sinceramente seguía impresionado que de verdad su actitud fuera distinta.

Chloé pareció reaccionar parpadeando suavemente antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente—Estoy perfectamente—dijo quedamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Nathaniel suspiro, a veces creía que se estaba equivocando y ella era la misma de siempre.

Por otra parte; Chloé sintió como por dentro se consumía viva de la vergüenza, que la hubiera pillado en un momento de debilidad no era algo que la hiciera muy feliz en ese momento. Había creído que había quedado tan sola como se podría estar aquella hora, ya que despachado a Sabrina apenas terminaron las clases.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas después de fingir casi todo el día una falsa sonrisa.

—Debo decir, que no sabes mentir muy bien Chloé—murmuro el chico captando nuevamente su atención.

La rubia volvió a posar sus ojos en el disimulando su sorpresa, había pensado que se marcharía con su respuesta seca, pero el permanecía en su lugar observándola con aquellos ojos turquesas que le provocaba curiosas sensaciones en su estómago. Claro, Nathaniel no le era indiferente, el chico había madurado para bien, era muy alto, ella apenas le llegaba a la barbilla si mal recordaba, su físico aunque delgado; estaba bien cuidado, su cabello rojizo estaba ligeramente más largo que antes, rozando sus hombros, y esta vez se había apartado un poco el mechón que obstaculizaba su vista, dejando a relucir su increíble rostro atractivo.

Su estilo de vestimenta seguía siendo prácticamente la misma con su chaqueta negra y su camiseta roja, pero debía de admitir que le quedaba muy bien…

Procuro que un sonrojo no subiera por sus mejillas, frunció ligeramente los labios ante su pulso algo acelerado de pronto.

Tonto pelirrojo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella.

Carraspeo un poco su garganta para terminar de sacudirse esos sentimientos y aparentar nuevamente una fachada—Que si estoy bien—dijo con un poco de aspereza, esperando que captara la indirecta y se marchara.

A pesar que eso no era lo que quería realmente…

Sin embargo, Nathaniel ignorando su comentario; se sentó al lado de ella en la banca, dejando a la rubia con la boca ligeramente entre abierta de la impresión.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

¿Acaso no entendía su mensaje?

—¿Qué sucede? No es normal que una chica este a estas horas sola en el instituto si no le hubiera sucedido nada—dijo amablemente, ocultando el cuadro de su vista con un gesto algo nervioso.

A Chloé se le escapo un suspiro resignado mientras volvía a esquivar su mirada, no podría decirle directamente que se sentía terrible porque al parecer todos sus compañeros realmente no creían que hubiera cambiado para bien, seguramente pensaban que era solo una falsa mentira para sacarle provecho a la situación para posteriormente ganar su amistad o confianza y utilizar eso en su contra en un futuro. Algunos la seguían mirando con odio, resentimiento, incomodidad o recelo cuando intentaba ayudar o incluirse en alguna conversación, no quería admitir que eso le afectaba, la desanimaba realmente.

La decisión de su cambio de actitud tomo forma cuando empezó a darse cuenta que realmente estaba siendo una perra con todos, hasta el mismo Adrien se lo había dicho una vez por su vieja amistad, que en esa condición no conseguiría más amigos, y cuando ella necesitara que le echaran una mano; todos le darían la espalda. Y no se había equivocado; un día se había puesto analizar la conducta de sus compañeros y con un sentimiento de culpa muy arraigado en su pecho; se percató de que casi todos la detestaban. Sabrina era su única amiga, y la trataba como una sirvienta.

No tenía excusa alguna por su comportamiento, el estilo de vida que llevaba no tenía por qué conducirla a ese lado, ni siquiera la ausencia de su madre. Pero se había aferrado a eso y había creado una máscara cínica y altanera, que lo único que hizo fue perjudicarla.

Arrepentida; había intentado remediar las cosas, pero no le estaba funcionando muy bien, solo quería dar a conocer su verdadero yo, no aquella chica plástica que por tanto tiempo se había aferrado creyendo erróneamente que así podría seguir adelante en su vida sin que los demás viera realmente su soledad.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, nadie le creía finalmente.

Ese día en particular era su cumpleaños y nadie pareció recordarlo o importarle cuando tiempo atrás ella misma lo anunciaba a los cuatro vientos…

Solo Adrien se había acercado a ella para felicitarla al igual que la Franco-China, y esta última parecía un poco renuente hacerlo, aunque le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa algo forzada. Habían dejado la enemistad aun lado; pero ambas seguían en una situación algo tensa, y que Adrien se esforzaba para que eso disminuyera con el tiempo, ya que quería que su amiga y su pareja se llevaran bien. Pero era algo sumamente difícil de hacer.

Y sin contar con ellos y la misma Sabrina; nadie más se acercó a felicitarla, simplemente la ignoraban con frialdad.

Ahora entendía perfectamente que nadie le importaba ella realmente.

Miro al chico de reojo; su extraña amabilidad le afecta y la confundía, después de cómo lo trato hace dos años esperaba que el chico la detestara. Lo peor del caso es que ella le comenzó a gustar desde hace algún tiempo, pero como iban las cosas; no se hizo falsas ilusiones.

¿Quién iba a querer estar con ella después de todo?

Quiso reírse de sí misma, si alguien se enterase de que la misma Chloé Bourgeois tenía problemas de autoestima; explotarían en carcajadas.

—No deberías ni estar hablándome—comento ella con una sonrisa amargada.

Nathaniel la observo curioso y sugestivamente, sus palabras no iban para ofenderlo, era más como una indirecta de sí misma.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto con suavidad. Observando con atención sus expresiones, era la primera vez que se había atrevido acercarse tanto, porque las últimas veces que lo había intentado se acobardaba al último minuto.

Ella dejo escapar una risilla que era totalmente carente de diversión antes de mirarlo con una ceja arqueada—¿En serio me lo preguntas?—dijo con un tono sarcástico, antes de bufar ligeramente y volver apartar la mirada—¿Qué te parece el hecho de que todos me detestan y mi sola presencia les agria el día a todos?—dijo borrándose la sonrisa de sus labios.

Él pudo comprender casi al instante del porque sus ánimos algo caídos, la había observado lo suficiente en el pasado como para saber esa sutil señal.

—Pero… yo no te detesto Chloé—murmuro esta vez posando sus ojos en algo más que no fuera ella, porque si no tenía cuidado; se iba a sonrojar y eso era demasiado bochornoso para él.

—¿No?—dijo ella con falsa sorpresa observándolo nuevamente—De verdad me extraña, porque si mal no recuerdo creo que fui yo la causante de más de la mitad de los Akumas hace dos años…—apretó los labios antes de continuar—Incluyéndote…

Nathaniel pudo ver como sus ojos azules se deslumbraba un brillo de arrepentimiento y dolor, también había algo más que no supo descifrar en el momento. En su pecho se formó aquella fuerza que lo impulsaba a proteger a esa chica, a pesar que no estaba nada seguro si ella se lo permitiría alguna vez.

Con una ligera sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios; se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada.

—Y entonces… ¿Por eso estas aquí hablándole al aire lamentándote de ti misma?—dijo con tranquilidad.

Ella lo miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—¿Disculpa?—dijo aparentemente ofendida.

¿Desde cuándo Nathaniel había dejado su timidez de lado?

No supo cuándo o como, pero un día se encontró a si misma posando sus ojos en él, aquel que siempre se sentaba en la última fila, silencioso, pero casi siempre con una sonrisa amable, que no le importaba ayudar a otros a pesar que a veces su personalidad retraída lo vencía, coloreando su rostro en un tierno sonrojo que la hacía sonreír. Y sabía que aunque era callado; siempre estaba atento al mundo que lo rodeaba cuando no estaba dibujando, percibiendo pequeñas señales del mundo que otros no veían, y eso le encantaba de él.

Se había sentido toda una acosadora cuando sentía su presencia en la misma estancia, como si tuviese un radar implementado, fingía que no le prestaba atención; cuando en realidad todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en su ser.

La había embrujado sin siquiera intentarlo.

El pelirrojo se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de ponerse de pie—No importa lo que digan o piensen los demás de ti, lo importante es que estés satisfecha contigo misma—comenzó a decir hablando con la voz de la experiencia—Cuando cumplas con ello, veras que serás más feliz sin notar si a los demás le viene cuidado o no—dijo observándola con una ligera sonrisa.

Chloé parpadeo antes sus palabras, el trataba de reconfortarla a pesar que no se lo merecía, pero antes de poder decirle algo; lo vio suspirar suavemente mientras en sus ojos turquesas se veía como libraba una batalla interna antes de estirar su brazo hacia ella y mostrarle un lienzo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Chloé…—murmuro con suavidad.

La rubia observo atónita el hermoso cuadro pintado a mano. Lo agarro por el marco con dedos ligeramente temblorosos mientras entreabría los labios de la impresión. Era una pintura bellísima de ella misma, el artista había capturado su esencia, la chica que ella quería dar a conocer. La había pintado hasta los hombros como si estuviera observando el cielo despejado, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y su cabello atado en su típica cola en lo alto de su cabeza, y sus hebras doradas danzando con el viento suave, el color increíblemente vivido de sus ojos, con un paisaje hermoso de fondo y unas flores adornando la esquina inferior derecha entre blancas y azules, y en una de ellas había un pequeño escrito con una excelente caligrafía.

 **" _Las mejores sonrisas se ocultan en las personas que menos pensarías que las tienen._**

 ** _Sonríe un poco más…_**

 ** _Porque iluminas mis días, mejoras mis atardeceres y endulzan mis sueños por las noches."_**

Inconscientemente ella paso sus dedos suavemente por aquel escrito con miles de emociones ahogando su corazón en ese instante. La había dejado sin palabras, y a pesar que la obra no había sido firmada; está más que decir quién era su autor.

Subió su mirada a esos orbes de mar turquesa. Aunque Nathaniel permanecía serio; un ligero rubor en sus mejillas delataba sus nervios, lo cual hizo que su corazón temblara de emoción.

—¿Lo hiciste para mí?—pregunto con voz suave, a lo que el asintió lentamente—¿Por qué?—su ojos lo miraron con duda y algo de sospecha.

Él se movió algo incómodo en el sitio, esos profundos ojos azules observándolo tan intensamente alteraban sus nervios, se veía tan hermosa que ni siquiera el cuadro podría hacerle justicia alguna.

—Ya te lo dije… no te detesto—repuso suavemente.

 _En realidad me gustas hasta volverme loco._

Claro eso no se lo iba a decir, y mucho menos ahora, primero moriría antes de tener el valor para hacerlo.

Pero la siguiente reacción de ella lo dejo perplejo. La rubia se había puesto rápidamente de pie dejando la pintura a un lado para mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes, como si estuviese conmovida, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado; se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo del cuello, plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Nathaniel se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir su femenino cuerpo, suave y cálido almorzarse al de él.

Debía estar bien muerto para que eso realmente le estuviera pasando.

Al darse cuenta de su accion; Chloé se sonrojo ligeramente y se apartó casi de inmediato. Carraspeo un poco antes de volver hablar—Gracias—dijo simplemente, preguntándose qué le había pasado para que cediera a ese loco impulso.

Nathaniel seguía estático en el sitio con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

La chica no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante su reacción—Oh vamos Kurtzberg, no debo ser la primera chica que besa tu mejilla o te da un abrazo—dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras arqueaba una ceja, no podía evitar meterse un poco con él, verlo todo sonrojado le daba un aspecto tierno demasiado irresistible como para dejarlo pasar.

Le había mejorado el humor en cuestión de segundos. Era increible...

El parpadeo mientras procuraba no sonrojarse más si aún fuera posible—Ehm… yo… yo…—cayo al no saber que decirle, lo había dejado mudo del asombro. Aparto la mirada nervioso, su beso le había afectado más que cualquier otra cosa, y eso le dejaba pensando como seria probar esos labios de otra manera.

Seguramente si eso pasara; iba a salirle humo de los oídos.

Chloé ensancho su sonrisa al verlo tan nervioso. Con un ligero suspiro de felicidad se giró para tomar su cuadro y admirarlo nuevamente con su corazón inflado de entusiasmo, ya que jamás se le paso por la cabeza que ese día iba a recibir tan estupendo regalo y menos de la persona que se había colado sin su permiso en sus pensamientos. Aunque aún tenía muchas preguntas, referente de porque exactamente le hizo una pintura tan hermosa cuando obviamente no habían entablado una verdadera amistad o siquiera tenían una conversación lo suficientemente larga para durar más de dos minutos.

Allí había gato encerrado y estaba muy dispuesta averiguarlo.

—C-Chloé creo que debemos irnos, ya van a cerrar—comento Nathaniel saliendo un poco de su ensoñación observando la entrada del instituto como el guardia de seguridad le hacía señas.

La rubia resoplo aun de espaldas a él con el cuadro entre sus manos, nada podría arruinar su sonrisa ese día—Está bien—dijo de mala gana pero secretamente feliz.

Tomando su bolso; noto como el pelirrojo la esperaba, aun con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas y la incapacidad de verla a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más con malicia, él era absolutamente encantador a su manera.

Cuando ambos se encontraban ya a las afueras del instituto; Chloé observo el cielo ya casi totalmente oscurecido con las estrellas dándose a notar con su bello resplandor.

—Te acompaño a casa—dijo el, y más que una sugerencia; era un hecho.

La rubia lo miro, ahora que estaba a su lado notaba lo bastante alto que era y endemoniadamente guapo. Le extraña que el chico por más tímido que sea no tuviera una hilera de chicas suspirando por el…

Y ella estaba encabezando la fila.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza mientas fruncía ligeramente los labios—No pienso ir al hotel, mi papa debió a ver invitado a mucha gente de alta clase que hoy no quiero ni ver—dijo un poco malhumorada, pensando en sus opciones—Quizás me quede por allí al pasar el rato para pensar en lo maligna que soy—dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse y agradecerle nuevamente por su regalo; noto que el la miraba con intensidad y esa la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Y más con lo que le dijo a continuación…

—Pues entonces te invito a salir—hasta el mismo parecía sorprendido por su propuesta.

—¿En serio?—pregunto ella mirándolo con recelo.

Nathaniel ahora más seguro de sí mismo a pesar que no estaba en sus planes de invitarla sin morir en el intento; asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella pareció dudar un poco, no creyendo que de verdad esto le estuviese pasando—Está bien… puedo tolerarlo supongo—dijo aparentando indiferencia cuando la realidad era otra, no podría demostrar su entusiasmo y menos las ganas que tenia de lanzarse sobre él, eso sería demasiado incluso para ella.

El pelirrojo ignoro su poco optimismo, con que hubiera aceptado le bastada para ser el chico más feliz por el resto de la noche—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Chloé medito un momento antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros—A tomar un helado me parece bien—dijo posando un dedo en sus labios con una sonrisa.

—¿Un helado?—pregunto con sorpresa, había pensado que a ella le gustaría algo mucho más extravagante y divertido.

Entonces ella bufo con una gran sonrisa bailando en sus orbes azules—¿Qué? ¿No puedes creer que la gran hija del alcalde le parezca más que suficiente ir a tomar un helado con un chico guapo?—dijo con una ceja arqueada y una de sus manos en sus caderas.

La reacción de Nathaniel fue algo sublime, el aparto la mirada tratando desesperadamente de que ella no viera otro bochornoso sonrojo atacando su rostro, mientras decía un par de palabras atropelladas que realmente no comprendió. Ella debía tener un lugar reservado en el infierno por hacerle eso al pobre de Nathaniel, pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba esa reacción en él.

Cuando el pelirrojo logro recuperarse de que lo allá llamado "Chicho guapo" con esa encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos resplandeciendo como el mar a media noche; menciono como pudo una heladería cercana que era muy buena y con un excelente ambiente, a lo que la rubia acepto aun con esa mirada picara, como si hubiera disfrutado de una excelente travesura.

Juntos emprendieron una agradable caminata, aunque el silencio comenzaba alterarlo un poco, porque lo dejaba solo con sus pensamientos y era un peligro en ese momento, su mente lo podría traicionar y él podría meter la pata sea como sea. Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, ya que un celular comenzó a sonar a todo dar.

Chloé saco con molestia su teléfono; observando el nombre del remitente con los labios fruncidos.

—Papa…—murmuro estrechando la mirada.

—¿No contestaras?—pregunto curioso.

Ella negó con entusiasmo con una expresión de irritación mientras tomaba el aparato y lo empujaba al pecho masculino soltándolo inmediatamente, a lo que Nathaniel apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo antes de que sufriera un terrible destino contra el suelo.

Miro a la chica sin comprender y algo sorprendido.

—Hmmp…—bufo levemente antes de mirarlo—Desaparécelo de mi vista, no quiero tener nada que ver con su grandiosa fiesta.

—Pero…

La chica arqueo una perfecta ceja rubia—¿No fui lo bastante clara? Desaparécelo—dijo con un ligero movimiento de su mano, luego medito un poco mientras lo veía a través de sus pestañas—Por favor…—murmuro suavemente, poco acostumbrada que los demás la oigan decir eso.

El casi se ahoga con su saliva ante su forma de decirlo, se veía absolutamente adorable, casi un gesto tierno. Asintiendo guardo el teléfono de la chica en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho por ese gesto diminuto pero que le había llegado a tocar una fibra sensible.

Dios, parecía un crio.

 _Qué vergüenza_ … pensó con un leve suspiro.

—Gracias…—dijo ella sintiendo sus propias mejillas ruborizarse un poco mientras entraban en el establecimiento.

El lugar estaba bien decorado, se veía bastante alegre y hogareño a pesar que era algo pequeño, las mesas estaban distribuidas para dos y cuatro personas ubicadas en los grandes ventanales del local. En el mostrador había una gran variedad de helados con distintos contornos y en todas las presentaciones. Chloé escogió uno de piña con trozos de frutas, mientras que el pelirrojo de fresa con cobertura de chocolate. Después de obtener el postre, tomaron asiento en la mesa, la más alejada posible de la puerta y que daba un poco más de privacidad para conversar.

Ambos creían que iba resultar algo difícil sacar a relucir un tema de conversación mientras degustaban sus helados, pero se encontraron hablando amenamente de todo un poco, conociéndose un poco más.

Nathaniel descubrió que la chica aún estaba algo insegura con su futuro, ya que no tenía demasiado claro que iba a estudiar en la universidad. Al principio ella había pensado ser estilita o algo parecido, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo noto que eso no era lo que realmente le apasionaba, quería buscar algo más para sí misma, un reto en el cual cumpliera con sus expectativas.

A su vez; él le comento que obviamente quería seguir en el tema del arte, pero con un sonrisa algo triste; le dijo que eso no era fácil, que la mayoría de los artistas sufrían muchos altibajos antes de siquiera ser algo reconocidos, por eso había tomado la decisión de ser algún día profesor de arte. Sin embargo, Chloé lo observo boquiabierta, y con un tono un poco molesto le dijo que él era un estupendo pintor y que la obra que había hecho de ella era la prueba perfecta, que no debía de dejar su sueño a un lado porque simplemente a otras le iban mal o simplemente no tenían la suficiente voluntad como para seguir y salir adelante.

La pasión con que la rubia le reñía lo hizo sonreír cálidamente para sus adentros, y gracias a ella considero que a pesar que iba hacer maestro de arte; podría también tener su propio estudio para pintar y seguir su meta en privado. Después de eso, Chloé le hizo jurar que a pesar de todo no dejaría de crear su precioso arte con una mirada algo amenazante mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Y a él casi se le escapaba una sonrisa boba, que ella se preocupara por él aunque sea de esa manera lo hacía sentirse muy bien y le daban unas enormes ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y fundir su nariz en su delgado cuello para aspirar su fragancia femenina que lo estaba volviendo loco desde hace rato.

Era bonito soñar de vez en cuando.

Luego de que se lo prometiera; aun la chica le lanzaba miradas amenazante con un ligero mohín en sus labios, para después ir a otro tema de conversación.

Chloé no supo ni cómo ni cuándo; pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta, se estaba riendo animadamente por una anécdota que el pelirrojo le estaba contando de un episodio vergonzoso hace algunas semanas.

Hasta que ambos decidieron caminar un poco, hacia una espléndida noche en París para rechazar la idea.

—Ni lo pienses Kurtzberg, yo misma pagare por mi helado—hablo la rubia mientras abría su cartera.

—Pero si te eh invitado Chloé—repuso el chico mientras miraba a la cajera confundido, la muchacha solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos se habían acercado a la caja para pagar los postres, pero tal fue su sorpresa que la hija del alcalde se negó rotundamente a que el pagara las dos porciones.

—Pero nada—dijo sacando su monedero.

Con una idea algo loca y descabellada sonrió antes de señalar a fuera del local con una falsa expresión de asombro—¡Oh mira, es Ladybug!

—¡¿Dónde?!—dijo entusiasmada Chloé dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ver donde el pelirrojo le estaba señalando por la ventana. Pero después de asegurarse que las calles se veían tranquilas a través del cristal; no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras volvió a mirar a su compañero—No hay nadi…—entrecerró la mirada cuando se fijó que la cajera le devolvía el cambio a Nathaniel—¿Qué hiciste…?—inquirió con un tono de voz amenazante.

Pero la respiración se le quedo atascada en la garganta cuando el chico giro a verla, el poseía una sonrisa encantadora junto con una expresión completamente de satisfacción, algo que incremento su atractivo a niveles críticos, se veía totalmente sensual y apetecible.

Diablos, definitivamente él no sabía el efecto que causaba en ella.

—¿Chloé, estas bien? Te vez un poco colorada.

Ella parpadeo ante su tono ligeramente preocupado, y ella comprendió que debía de tener el rostro ruborizado. Con un leve carraspeo de su garganta aparto la mirada mientras fruncía los labios.

—Estoy bien—murmuro tratando de controlar su alocado corazón que se había disparado a galope sin darse cuenta—Pero no creas que te lo voy agradecer, y tampoco te saldrás con la tuya Nath—dijo seria antes de alzar ligeramente la barbilla y salir del establecimiento como una reina.

Él se quedó por un momento estático mientras parpadeaba. ¿Desde cuando ella lo llamaba "Nath"? Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios, eso era una muy buena señal.

Después de salir del local; juntos caminaron hasta llegar al parque cerca del instituto, en un silencio que estaba por lejos ser incomodo, ambos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando lo que sentía por el otro y lo que ese buen momento les hizo sentir.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la fuente; Nathaniel suspiro suavemente, quizás estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Paso una mano por su cuello algo nervioso, mientras observaba de reojo a la chica que parecía admirar en silencio las luces que alumbraban la fuente mientras disfrutaba del momento.

Se mordió el labio en el momento en que se decidió en ser el primero en romper el silencio.

—Chloé…

Ella giro su rostro hacia el ante el suave llamando.

—Quería decirte por qué no te detesto y si quieres también aclararte lo de la pintura…—dijo con un tono de voz algo bajo, observando como sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad.

—Por mí adelante—dijo con una media sonrisa.

 _Muy bien, que los nervios no te traicionen y no embarres el momento._

Se dijo a si mismo antes de empezar hablar nuevamente—Pues veras… sé qué te disgusta que los demás no noten que eres una chica nueva, que te esfuerza por cambiar tu forma de ser—hablo posando sus ojos en el agua, incapaz de verla a los ojos otra vez para no perder los nervios—Pero yo si lo note… aunque al principio no me lo creía ¿Sabes?—dijo con una ligera sonrisa—Sin embargo, cuando vi las pequeñas señales; esos gestos que demostraban tus buenas intenciones me hizo prestar atención a tus acciones—esperaba que sus mejillas no comenzaran a teñirse de rojo—Como la vez en que discretamente pensando que nadie te estaba viendo; metiste un costoso perfume en la mochila de Rose en compensación por lo de Akuma hace ya mucho tiempo—esta vez se atrevió a mirarla, observando como ella parecía estar sorprendida con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. No supo como pero pudo continuar—Desde entonces vi como intentabas remediar lo que alguna vez tu antiguo carácter ocasiono, y cuando nadie parecía creerte; lo hacías a escondidas, al mismo tiempo que te sanabas a ti misma… nunca te tuve desprecio Chloé, me enojo un poco lo que paso aquella vez pero fue todo, digamos que no soy muy bueno guardando rencores ya que es algo que solo hace daño al final—dijo con una sonrisa.

El tomo una profunda bocana de aire ante lo que tenía que revelarle a continuación, no era la gran cosa al punto de vista de los demás; pero lo dejaba algo ansioso y ligeramente avergonzado.

—Pues… y la pintura… sabía que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y que siendo tan gentil sin que nadie se diese cuenta; me hizo dar el impulso de crear algo para ti, así que digamos que… te observaba para capturar esa esencia especial…

—¿Me espiabas?—corrigió ella alzando una ceja.

El pareció sonrojarse un poco—En otros términos si, p-pero solo por momentos mientras veía una buena imagen de mi cabeza para comenzar a pintar—se explicó apresura mente sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la chica brillaba con algo de diversión. El suspiro para no ceder a los nervios—En fin… yo quise darte algo especial, siempre estas allí para todos aunque nadie quiera aceptarlo, admito que pensaba enviarlo a tu casa como anónimo, ya que me daba un poco de pena que te enteraras de que fuera yo.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto suavemente ella ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros—Está más que decir que soy algo tímido y no sabía a ciencia cierta como ibas a reaccionar, hasta que lo de hoy surgió de improviso y te lo entregue personalmente, lo que admito que fue maravilloso y que debí pensarlo antes—dijo recordando el abrazo que ella le había dedicado.

Claro no podría decirle que la verdadera razón siempre fue que estaba loco por ella…

Era un completo cobarde.

Chloé pareció meditar un momento sus palabras antes de hablar, con sus dedos acariciando ligeramente el marco de la pintura que pensaba colgar en su habitación.

—Es algo sospechoso ¿Sabes?—murmuro ella suavemente mientras posaba sus ojos en el lienzo que llevo frente de sí.

El frunció el ceño mientras la mirada confuso—¿Por qué?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, y cuando finalmente lo hizo; alzo lentamente la mirada—Porque todo eso lo dices como si yo te gustara…—dijo con la esquina de su boca ligeramente curvada hacia arriba.

Nathaniel entreabrió la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, como el oxígeno escapo completamente de sus pulmones y su corazón paralizarse al instante.

¿Y ahora que se supone que le iba a decir?

¿Le diría la verdad o una excusa totalmente ridícula?

Cualquiera de las dos opciones; pareciera que su cerebro no quisiera cooperar en el momento en crear una buena respuesta, porque debido a los nervios que volvieron con toda su fuerza; no podía hilar ni el más simple pensamiento.

Viendo como ella esperaba claramente una explicación; el aspiro profundamente mientras pasaba su mano por su rojizo cabello alborotándolo un poco—Yo… p-pues… puede que…—comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un intenso rojo.

Chloé rio suavemente antes de que se inclinara ligeramente hacia la derecha y depositar cuidadosamente el cuadro apoyándolo en el pequeño muro que rodeaba la fuente.

—Eres patético Nath—dijo con tranquilidad con su sonrisa, antes de volver a mirarlo con sus ojos brillando en astucia—Al igual que yo…

A partir de allí todo sucedió tan rápido y lento a la vez. Chloé se acercó y tomo su camisa entre sus dedos para jalarlo hacia ella e incitarlo a que se inclinara mientras ella se colocaba de puntillas. Y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar; sus labios estaban unidos a los suyos, en un beso que lo dejo totalmente fuera de base.

El permanecía en shock con los ojos lo más abiertos posibles, con sus manos en el aire, sintiendo la tibieza de aquellos labios, mientras que la chica ejerció una suave presión antes de separarse con una sonrisa digna de una reina.

Chloé lo soltó lentamente mientras volvía a su posición y se cruzaba de brazos—Te dije que no te saldrías con la tuya hoy Kurtzberg, digamos… que yo siempre me voy a salir con la mía—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano señalándose a sí misma.

El pelirrojo parpadeo apenas saliendo de la impresión que le hubiera causado aquel inesperado beso, miro a la chica que tenía en frente, toda arrogancia y belleza. Y ahora domado por un raro impulso y por el sabor de aquellos labios que se le antojo como una droga que jamás debió probar…

Porque siempre había sabido que se volvería el más loco adicto.

—Esta vez no—susurro el con su voz algo enronquecida.

Ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar más que fruncir ligeramente el ceño sin comprender, hasta que Nathaniel paso rápidamente su mano por su cuello hasta tomar su nuca y enredar sus dedos en su cabellera dorada al mismo tiempo que posaba la otra en su delgado hombro para acercarla y así capturar sus labios en un beso que estaba lejos de ser como el primero. El prácticamente devoro su boca con unas ansias que dejo las rodillas de Chloé débiles; apenas logrando subir sus manos hasta su chaqueta y aferrarse a ella mientras correspondía con avives a pesar que aún no salía de la sorpresa.

El invadió el interior de su boca con anhelo, sintiendo la suavidad de su lengua acariciar la suya en un gesto íntimo y apasionando, mordiendo con suavidad y lentitud sus labios antes de volver a saquearla con intensidad.

Su mente estaba en júpiter y quizás más allá cuando finalmente se separaron del beso por falta urgente de aire.

Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas, los ojos turquesas de Nathaniel brillaban mientras inconscientemente movía su mano de su hombro; hasta su delgada cintura para estrecharla a él con delicadeza y unía sus frentes.

—Sabes tan dulce como la miel…

Esas simples palabras susurradas en un tono de voz sensual y ronco a la vez; estuvo a punto de hacer estragos en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Pero cuando el cerebro del pelirrojo registró lo que acababa de hacer; no pudo evitar separarse bruscamente con el rostro enrojecido completamente.

—Y-Yo… Chloé l-lo siento…—se maldijo a si mismo por ceder a sus impulsos, sentía el rostro arder al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Vaya…—lo interrumpió ella saliendo apenas de su ensoñación—No estuvo nada mal Nathaniel Kurtzberg…—dijo aun sin aliento pero mordiéndose el labio inferior, de una manera tan sexy que el pobre chico capto ese movimiento como hipnotizado.

El trago hondo mirándola algo nervioso e impresionado por sus palabras.

Con una sonrisa tan parecida a alguien que obtuvo un gran tesoro; ella tomo su cuadro y comenzó a caminar, dejando al chico perplejo y con el cerebro casi fundido por los acontecimientos tan rápidos que sucedieron en tan solo unas horas. La rubia se detuvo y cuando se giró a verlo le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Nathaniel no dudo en ir a su lado, caminando casi automáticamente por las calles tranquilas e iluminadas cuando salieron del parque, con sus pensamientos repitiendo una y otra vez aquel beso.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto el pelirrojo aun cuestionándose que acababa de pasarle, parecía una fantasía, y aun no tenía demasiado claro lo que pensaba Chloé al respecto, aunque le pareció que ella disfruto de su arrebato en aquel beso tanto como el mismo.

—Pues a mi casa…—ella no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada cuando las mejillas del chico volvieron adquirir ese tono rojo y su expresión era de incredulidad total—Alto ahí casanova, no es lo que piensas, sin mal no recuerdo; antes sugeriste acompañarme a mi casa—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

El carraspeo suavemente para recobrar un poco la compostura mientras apartaba la mirada claramente avergonzado por pensar en cosas que no son.

Cuando iba a disculparse; sintió un suave y cálido toque en su mano izquierda, y sus ojos se dispararon hacia abajo; donde ella entrelazaba sus delicados dedos con los suyos en un suave agarre. Llevo su mirada sorprendida al rostro femenino, pero Chloé seguía con la vista fija al frente como si no fuere consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; pero lo que realmente la delataba era esa ligera sonrisa que se asomaba por esos dulces labios.

Con un ligero suspiro de felicidad; Nathaniel volvió su vista al camino que quedaba por recorrer, sabía que debía de tener una boba sonrisa en sus labios, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba que no cabía en sí mismo.

El recorrido fue en silencio, pero realmente cómodo, sabían que tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero a la vez; no hacía falta en ese momento, era como algo perfecto…

En el momento en que llegaron en frente del famoso hotel donde la chica vivía; estaban algo decepcionados de que el día finalmente hubiera llegado a su fin igual que la inesperada velada, para ambos fue demasiado rápido, como si apenas hacia unos segundos aun estuvieran saliendo del instituto.

Con una sonrisa; Chloé lo observo con esa mirada depredadora, se acercó a él y nuevamente se puso de puntillas para acercar sus rostros mientras Nathaniel la observaba perplejo, muy consciente de que no había soltado sus manos entrelazadas. La rubia detallo su rostro ligeramente ruborizado, y con una sonrisa aún más amplia; subió su mano libre lentamente y poso su dedo por debajo de su barbilla masculina en una ligera caricia que le mando más de un escalofrió al chico.

—Gracias por el cuadro y por la invitación Nath, pero a la próxima… invito yo—dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de depositar un suave beso peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para luego separarse y con una suave risa; apartarse de él y soltarlo, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de su mano y entrando finalmente el hotel.

Nathaniel se quedó como un idiota enamorado mirando fijamente como su bella figura desaparecía lentamente, aun sin la capacidad de poder hablar seguramente. Estaba con el corazón desbocado y su cuerpo ligero como si flotara en una nube de dicha pura.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios cuando empezó nuevamente la caminata rumbo a su propio hogar, y a pesar que no habían aclararon las cosas; tenían un muy buen presentimiento de todo eso, que a partir de ahora en adelante todo sería un poco más sencillo si ponía de su parte en hacer que la chica se enamorara de él, y vaya que estaba decidido en hacerlo.

También había descubierto que había una parte de él que desconocía, que fácilmente podría dejarse tomar por los impulsos y hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría por su cobardía. Y todo gracias a esa chica que lo tenía embobado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Distraídamente llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar sus llaves, pero frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos tocaron algo más. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el teléfono de Chloé en su mano y que accidentalmente había olvidado devolver.

Pero sonrió maliciosamente al crear un plan.

Gracias a eso, ahora tenía una buena excusa para ver a la chica el fin de semana.

Y quizás… probar más de esos dulces labios de miel.

'

 **Minutos antes en otro lugar…**

'

Una pareja de súper héroes se encontraba en la azotea de una casa presenciando la romántica escena del parque, donde segundos después un chico pelirrojo y una rubia salían de el felizmente tomados de la mano.

Ladybug hizo una ligera mueca con los labios y llevo sus ojos a su compañero que permanecía en el suelo casi mortalmente pálido, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el borde del edificio y completamente amarrado por su yo-yo.

—¿Lo ves? A Nath le gusta Chloé—murmuro seriamente.

El héroe felino estaba un poco nervioso por la peligrosa circunstancia en la que se encontraba, pero aun así pudo articular unas palabras—¿P-Pero que iba a saber yo My lady?—dijo ansioso observando la altura donde se encontraba.

Ella estrecho la mirada mientras apretaba aún más el agarre del hilo—Te lo dije un montón de veces, pero eres un gato tonto y cegado por celos poco justificados—dijo muy tentada a lanzarlo por el borde.

—¡Es que ese tomate se te acercaba mucho!—exclamo en su defensa.

—Es solo mi amigo Adrien, al igual que el tuyo.

—Aun así…—murmuro desviando la mirada con un ligero puchero en sus labios y con sus orejas ligeramente caídas.

Ella bufo antes de arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia la zona segura, el suspiro dramáticamente aliviado.

—Si sigues así, dormirás en el sofá de ahora en adelante—amenazando ella aflojando el agarre del yo-yo y tomándolo en su mano con agilidad.

—Pero si aún no vivimos juntos—dijo el confuso mientras se sentaba y posaba su mano en su hombro, tratando de bajar la tensión de sus adoloridos músculos por tanta presión que ejerció el arma de la chica.

—Y con tus locos celos; tal vez me quede viviendo con mis padres en vez de mudarme contigo—murmuro Ladybug apartando el rostro molesta y con la barbilla en alto para empezar a caminar y seguramente saltar hacia el próximo edificio.

Chat Noir se levantó de un salto, tan pálido como la muerte, con una expresión de pánico total; se acercó apresuradamente a su chica prácticamente con la cola entre las piernas.

—My princess… purrr favor ten piedad de este gato—murmuro suplicando viéndola de espaldas.

—De paso están tus malos chistes de gatos—susurro para sí misma rodando los ojos.

Ladybug le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—¿No demostraras más tus celos locos?—pregunto arqueando una ceja.

El rubio esquivo su mirada mientras jugaba con las garras de sus guantes—Bueno… yo…—dijo dudoso moviendo su pies distraídamente..

—Lo sabía—con un movimiento ágil de su yo-yo; golpeo ligeramente la cabeza gatuna de su compañero, y este hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras se frotaba el área afectada—Creo que les diré a mis padres que cambie de opinión y me quedare un tiempo más con ellos—dijo con una sonrisa maligna antes de lanzar su arma hacia un edificio cercano y marcharse rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡E-Está bien Marinette! ¡Me retracto todo lo que dije!—lloriqueo angustiado el héroe, mientras sacaba su bastón y seguir a la chica para tratar de convencerla con su expresión claramente de horror.

Ladybug soltó una suave risa mientras disfrutaba ver un poco a su compañero sufrir de esa manera, debía de admitir que los celos de el a veces la sacaban de quicio, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era porque el la amaba con locura, y quizás era un poco culpable en todo eso, porque ver a Adrien Agreste celoso solo por ella… era como el paraíso.

Aunque a veces le gustaría cortarle la cola al gato.

Pero estaba feliz por su amigo, por fin pudo conseguir lo que tanto busco al igual que Chloé.

Compartir su vida junto a su alma gemela…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No saben como disfrute haciendo este pequeño ffc :'3 Fue realmente algo refrescante hacer de esta pareja, aunque se que algunas prefieren a Nathaniel con alguien mas(?)**

 **En fin, aun estén atentas porque pronto llegara otra historia de nuestro OTP, sip, Marichat forever 7u7 jeje No podemos dejar de escribir ffcs tras otro, estamos imparables(?)**

 **¡Finalmente Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios!**

 **¡Nos vemos en otra historia!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
